Goblin
Goblins, also known as "Gobbos", are among the smallest of the Greenskin races. They are smaller than the Orcs, Hobgoblins and Gnoblar, but bigger than Snotlings. While they lack the size and brute force of the Orcs, they are more clever and cunning than their larger cousins. There are different subcultures of Goblins, with varying degrees of autonomy from their Orcish cousins, including the Night Goblins and primitive Forest goblins. All Goblins are violent and malicious, and consider warfare to be a pastime or hobby. However the Goblins are always under the foot-chain and often has a Goblin been used as a snack for a bigger Orc, but usually Goblins are mostly used as a "Slave" force for the Greenskins Tribes; similar to the Gnoblar's and their servitude under the Ogre Kingdoms of the Mountains of Mourn. Similar to the Orcs, the Goblins are not a one united nation, but a very fractioned and war-like race, lacking in cooperation and comradeship to effectively bound together and fight against any other nation of the Old World. As such they will always be fighting amongst each other, and just like the Orcs, there are some Goblins within the Badlands or Dark Lands that form together to create a very simple and unstable society. Each Goblin is more or less belonging to one or more Goblin clans, and are either one of three different sub-species of the same race. Overview Goblins vary widely in size and habits, but all are mean-spirited, evil-minded, backstabbing cowards. They are small, scrawny, nimble, and evil-minded, making them the perfect thieves. These shifty eyed Greenskins are considered the second smallest of the whole Goblinoid race. As such, they are, more often than not used as a slave force for many of the Orcish tribes, often doing menial acts and labours, and with any remaining time spent denying it or trying to sneak off. As a result, a Goblin's life is full of danger. Their grasping nature and penchant for thievery means scraps will break out between a mod of Goblins. The term "Back-stab a friend" is very rife within a Goblin Camp. If it hasn't been enough to contend with, Orcs frequently bully their smaller cousins for the sake of being "Bigga". Hungry Orc are far more dangerous, certainly not being above having a few Goblins as a "side dish" between meals. Despite all this, Goblins are ridiculously prolific and thus accept the steady loss of their fellow Goblins so long as it is "da uvver guy" Goblins usually gather in large herds or group together under the watchful and tyrannical eye of their Orcish warlords, or within a widely varying tribe of their own kind. Whether they're slaves or servants of a particular Orc, or a lackey within their own tribe, Goblins make for pathetic warriors. They are cowards in nature, and would more likely run from a fight, than stand their ground. Only in the most overly obvious circumstances where victory is staked ten-fold, will they actually fight. Goblins prefer to kill their opponents from a distance, utilizing simple Bows and throwing spears to kill larger or stronger targets. Although cowardly, they are possesed of a certain measure of cunning and inteligence which is uncommon in their larger Orcish cousins. From the construction of weapons, armour and engines of war, to simple guard duty in their rickety watchtowers, Goblins provide their tribe with the "know-how" to do things, that simple-minded Orcs find too complicated to do. It was Goblins who thought of the idea to stitch beast hides to wings, make wheels for chariots, and other usefull things. 'Goblin Wolf Rider'z' Goblin also make use of their own cavalry to use in battle. Although small and cowardly, Goblins have managed to ride the vicious and carnivorous Giant Wolves as a mount, either as skirmishers or light cavalry. The Giant wolf stands taller then a pony, and it is a monsterous beast with a ravenous appetite. Long ago, these wild beast roamed the land unchecked, holding back the rising civilizations of mankind for millennia. Goblins and Wolves both see eye to eye, as both have the same cunning and instinct as the other, where they have a knack for encircling their prey and attacking the weak and unexpected. Perhaps this is the reason why Goblins were able to ride such creatures, though it is still debatable. There has always been a strong bond between Goblins and Wolves, the two creatures recognized each other as allies, and would only remain loyal while times are good. Goblin Wolf Riders are dangerously fast, and agile, able to outrun their foes more quickly than they can catch them. Many of the Wolf Riders are meant to attack and mow down retreating enemies or to shower them with crude stone-tipped arrows. They will try their best to stay away from the thickest of fighting, often running around encircling their enemies, or flanking their lines with their lightning speed and agility. If a battle is likely lost, a Wolf Rider would instinctively run away from their doomed comrades without a second glance. Other Goblin Riders are more heavily armoured, often doing daring charges against large enemy formations in a howling charge, and would crush headlong into the enemy troops. Both Orc and Goblin tribes hire Wolf riding cavalry to act as scouts and patrols for their armies. Many a large and succesful WAAAGH! has been led on their destructive march with the aid of these agile creatures. The more nomadic tribes of Goblins will have a larger number of these beast, to protect their caravans of ragged carts and wagons, or seeking to attack other caravans of the more civilized races. These tribes are more common in the northern steppes, or in the heart of the Badlands. Goblins often use wolf drawn chariots as another war engine. Those Orcish tribes that venture into the lands of nomadic Goblin tribes often have a feeling close to that of fear as their scrawny cousins roam the fields. The most famous of these regions lies east of Mad Dog Pass and is known, appropriately enough, as the Wolf Lands. Sources * Armybook: Orcs and Goblins (5th Edition) pg. 4, 70 - 77 * Armybook: Orcs and Goblins (6th Edition) pg. 13 - 20 * Armybook: Orcs and Goblins (7th Edition) pg. 4, 6, 22 - 26 Category:Greenskins Category:Races Category:G Category:Creatures Category:Monsters